Darkness and Inspiration
by Kohari
Summary: Anzu can't figure out who she likes. Seto? Yugi? Finally Yugi confesses, but not before she's offered a job with Kaiba Corp. To make matters worse, one of Kaiba's rivals wants Anzu for himself. R&R please. Discontinued due to lack of reviews.
1. Seto Kaiba

Darkness and Inspiration (?)  
  
Kohari: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I'm gonna go ahead and say that now. Anyway, this is basically a conversation Seto has with himself on night. I just thought it up at 4:30 in the morning, so if I take someone's idea, I'm sorry. This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic, so be nice. Here goes.  
  
It's night. I can't sleep. Not that that's unusual. I'm used to it by now. I've pulled more all-nighters than many teens can even imagine. Even adults.  
But it's dark. The clock claims that it's only midnight, but I'm not sure I believe it. It feels like it's later than that. This darkness that envelops me scares even myself sometimes. And it gets worse.  
I'm alone. Again. As always. It hurts. And for some reason, I can think of only one person. Yugi.  
Why, in my mind's eye, can I see almost nothing but you? You, the only one to beat me? It angers me sometimes. That I was humiliated by the grandson of a poor game-shop owner. But it doesn't bother me as much as it used to. Is this what my brother, Mokuba, calls love?  
Oh, if you were only a female, Yugi Moto. Then, these feelings would be justified. But then, I would only be further ridiculed for being so easily defeated by a girl. How can something so simple as emotion be so darn complicated?  
And Anzu (Tea). What of her? I can barely stop thinking of that...what could you call her? A cheerleader? Yes, a personal cheerleader for my nemesis. For Yugi. I'm jealous sometimes. Yes, jealous. That someone so pathetic as my "rival" could win something that I cannot. That's right. Females aren't attracted to me anymore.  
They say I'm too cold-hearted. When I first began playing Duel Monsters, they flocked around me. They begged me to give them more attention. They pleaded for something more than acquaintance. I never gave them that. Now, they stalk people like Duke. And Yugi. They no longer think twice about me. I never cared for them anyway.  
But Tea. That girl is...different. Why should Yugi have her, when I have so much more to offer? Because I'm hated. That's the reason. I push everyone away, even my own brother. I take care of him and protect him only because of our relation. Don't I? He has his own ways of looking out for me as well. He's tried to play matchmaker on more than one occasion. He's more like Yugi than I want to admit, though his resemblance to me is also rather striking. He's popular as well, kind...though a little secluded, and cold in heart by nature as I am.  
It saddens me sometimes. That his idol is Yugi; every time a problem arises, he wonders what Yugi would do, not what I would prefer. It saddens me that he can be loved and I can't. But he needs that. I need no one. Right?  
Wrong. If I needed no one, why would Yugi always have to bail me out when I'm in danger? Again, Yugi. I owe you so much. Why do I feel friendship between us? You offer it on more than one occasion. I wish so badly you'd stop haunting me. The relationship I desire is forbidden.  
Maybe my saving grace is with Tea, and not with that...Yugi. But she adores him. I love to say both their names. Yugi, so calm in the face of battle and danger. The best duelist the world has even seen. Even I pale in comparison. And then there's Tea. Graceful, attractive, intelligent...there's too many words to describe her, and none of them negative. I've seen more than one pair of eyes aimed on her.  
Do I love both? Does that make me bisexual? I'd do anything for both of them, though I'd never show it. It pains me to see them together. I'd rather have Tea for myself. But then, Yugi... How could I ever let them know? Know how I feel? I can't. Both relationships can never be. They are meant for each other, and I...I am destined to be a loner for life. Destined to always sleep in a bed by myself. To share my secrets with only me. I am destined to forever...be. Secluded, hated, and alone.  
I envy you...Yugi. 


	2. Yugi and Yami

Darkness and Inspiration  
  
Yugi  
  
Kohari: Again, I had another idea at 4:30 in the morning. That is just plain scary. I hope this doesn't become a regular thing. I need my beauty sleep.  
  
Random member of the audience: No sht.  
  
Kohari: Oh, shut up! Who asked you?! (that was meant to be funny. Sorry it wasn't). Anywho, I couldn't find any characters to do the disclaimer, so I'll do it. Oh, and I know I said this was a one-shot, but...hey. It's not like everyone in the world's reading this anyway (are they?). But...moving right along. I do not own any anime show, manga, etc. I own only myself and the stuff my parents buy me. Let's go!   
  
Yugi and Yami (This is Yugi. /This is Yami/. 'Kay? Sorry for the interruption.)  
  
Yami?  
  
/Yes, Yugi./  
  
I can't sleep.   
  
/Why is that?/  
  
I don't know. For some reason, every time I close my eyes, I see...Tea.  
  
/Hmm./  
  
It's strange. It's been like this for a few days now. I've noticed a lot more than that too.  
  
/Like what?/  
  
Like, I find myself glancing at her more in class. And I think about her a lot more, too. I daydream about dates with her, and -  
  
/It seems to me like you're in love./  
  
In love? I can't be.  
  
/How else can you explain this phenomenon inside your mind?/  
  
Well, I have started feeling more for her recently. I blush every time she asks me a question. I don't understand. She's just a friend. Why am I thinking of these things now?  
  
/Because your heart is speaking to you, and you are listening./  
  
But...even if I am...how am I...supposed to let her know?  
  
/.../  
  
I can't. It's just a crush. Right? It has to be. She's just a friend. Nothing more.  
  
/Oh, Yugi./  
  
She is, right? And that's how she sees me, right? I've been happy that way, I'm not about to change it now.  
  
/True, she is a friend -/  
  
Right!  
  
/However, she is a friend who means a lot to you. And a friend who has always been there for you, no matter what the circumstances./  
  
Like Joey and Tristen.  
  
/You don't feel the exact same things for Joey and Tristen that you do for Tea./  
  
No, but -  
  
/Yugi, listen to me./  
  
Tea's just a friend! She has to be (a/n: He's freaking out right now. He's in denial. After this statement he calms down.)! If I told her I loved her, she'd never forgive me.  
  
/Forgive you for what? For that which destiny has in store for you?/  
  
She'd hate me for it (a/n: he's freaking out again)! She'd think I'd want more than just a friendship, and I'm happy with what I have now! The relationship we have now is enough! I'm happy the way it is!  
  
/And what kind of relationship would that be?/  
  
What is that supposed to mean?!  
  
/If you'll recall, you've been out with her. And you've rescued her at least once./  
  
And I've saved Kaiba!  
  
/Yes, but Kaiba didn't go on a date with you. Please, Yugi. Trust my words. You are trying to convince yourself that what you feel for Tea is just friendship, when you know deep down, it's something more. (a/n: he, at least, is remaining calm)/  
  
No! It's not! You're wrong!  
  
/No, I'm not. But you can see this the way you want to. No one is telling you that you have to believe me. You cannot run from this forever, Yugi. Now, calm down and go to sleep. You need it./  
  
I'm sorry, Yami. I shouldn't've yelled.  
  
/All is forgiven, friend. Now, as I said, go to sleep./  
  
Maybe you're right, though. Maybe I do love her. But I can't tell her that. At least, not just yet. I need time to get used to this feeling. And to get up the courage to tell her. (Yawn). Good night, Yami. (Zzzz)  
  
/Good night...Oh, Yugi. If only you would do as your heart tells you. But then, tomorrow is another day. And maybe one tomorrow, you'll take control of your own destiny...instead of mine./  
  
Kohari: It's over! Okay, these first couple of chapters are just going to be thoughts. Next is Anzu/Tea. Review, please! 


	3. Tea Gardner: Anzu

Darkness and Inspiration  
  
Tea  
  
Kohari: Yay! I didn't have to think it up at 4:30 in the morning! It came to me yesterday afternoon just after I wrote Yugi-n-Yami's convo. Anywho, I hope you like this one. Next chappie: Mokuba! Remember, this is inside Tea's mind.  
  
Oh, man. What time is it? 3:00 a.m. Crap. And knowing me, I won't be able to get back to sleep. Oh, well. I guess I could always just go ahead and get ready for school. Great. Darn shoes. Why'd I get Mom to buy me so many pairs?  
  
The mirror. Why does it make me look so fat? In fact, mirrors don't really make you see yourself the way other people see you. You still have to reverse it.   
  
Oh, no. Curls'll never do. What would Yugi like? Yugi. Why'm I thinking of Yugi? (shakes head) Shake it off, Tea. Stop thinking impossible thoughts. I'll just leave my hair down, like always. A few ribbons might look cute. But what color? I should probably get dressed first, huh?  
  
Great, I'm talking to myself. Tea, you are so los ing it. (opens closet door) Gotta work on that. Now, what should I wear? The uniform, duh. What'm I thinking? Where's your brain, girl? It's Friday, not Saturday. Tomorrow's a half-day, thank God (in America, schools don't open on Friday, but we're talking Japan, where they have 1/2 days Saturdays, in case no one knew). Maybe I should enter the exchange student program like Dad wanted.  
  
I so do not look good in blue. I think the color's ugly, personally. Most think it's pretty, but for some reason, it makes me look fat. I need a diet. What'd you think, Yugi? Oh, God. Yugi again. Stop it, stop it, stop it (smacking forehead against wall for each "stop it")!  
  
I'm fine, Mom!  
  
I hate white, too. Makes my teeth look yellow. Like I smoke or something. I feel sorry for the people whose teeth look yellow anyway.  
  
Yugi. What does he think I look great in? I saw him look at me in a hypnotizec way on our date, but then again, it was Yami, not Yugi, right? So does that mean I love Yami, and not Yugi?  
  
No! I don't love anyone! I don't! I don't! I don't!  
  
Do I?  
  
Who can blame me? Yugi's smart, sensitive...a spectacular duelist, sweet...  
  
Oh, Tea, what are you doing?! You aren't in love! You can't be! You're too young! You're only a sophomore!   
  
But then, there have been people who've married childhood friends. And Yugi's not even a childhood friend (a/n: Didn't they meet at that restaurant that their freshman year? If I'm wrong, tell me and I'll change it). I've only known him a year. Is that all it takes for someone to fall for someone else?  
  
No! I've fallen for no one! We've been through this, me!  
  
There! Finally got those stupid ribbons in. Hey, they look cute. Will Yugi think so, too?  
  
Yugi, Yugi, Yugi.  
  
Might as well face the music. He's got ya, girl. No matter how much you try to convince yourself, that won't change the fact you're crushing on him.   
  
But should I tell him?  
  
No. I'm just a friend to him, and he's one of the few friends I've got. What if he doesn't feel that way for me? I can't afford to lose him. I can't tell him. I can't make that sacrifice to our friendship.  
  
I know I really should let him know how I feel, but...  
  
Maybe I will tell him...someday. But for now...I think everything'll be just fine if this is a secret between I and me.  
  
(falls asleep, smiling)  
  
Kohari: Sorry it was so short. Anyway, review. And tell me how you'd like for the story to go. Thanx! 


	4. Mokuba

Darkness and Inspiration  
  
Mokuba  
  
Kohari: Okay! Here's Mokuba's view on the whole thing. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Yamia-chan for being my first reviewer, and hoping eyes and Eve-Of-Misery for reviewing the first two chapters (Yamia-chan, you did too, so you rock double!). Anyway, thanx for the reviews. I suppose I should also thank morningstar2 for the support. THANK ALL FOUR OF YOU! Okay, enough beating around the bush. I no own YGO, and here comes Mokuba's POV.  
  
Seto. I stand at your door, watching you sleep. As you used to do when I was a kid. So protectively. I wish I could pay you back for all you've done for me.   
  
You haven't slept peacefully in weeks. Since Battle City.   
  
I'm not enough. You need more than just a little brother. You need someone to love. I know you do. I can see it. I can see it in your eyes. You don't want to admit it. That, too, I can tell. I know you almost as well as you know me. I can never completely understand you, brother. You've been through more pain than me. Probably because of me.  
  
Again, I wish I could help you as you've helped me.  
  
Oh, Yugi, what can I do? Sometimes I wish you were my brother instead of Seto. But I love my brother. He gets mad every time a conversation turns to your name, but I know he's grateful for every time you've helped him out. I think that's why he gets angry at you. Because you are better than him. That someone financially less stable could wield a deck more powerful than his. I admire that. He doesn't. You're my idol, Yugi. I look up to you. I hope I can be like you. Maybe then, I'd be able to return Seto's deeds.  
  
Wait! There is something I can do! I've seen the way my brother looks at Tea. She's the apple of his eye. Though he'd never say anything, I know he has a thing for her. I'm certain of it. He tries his best to win duels when she's watching, and I've never seen him happier than when he's in her company, with the exception of mine, of course. After all, I'm sure everyone's noticed his personality changes when he's around her. Though, I seriously hope they don't. That would only lead Seto to more pain. And he's suffered enough.  
  
I'm sure Tea wouldn't mind going out with my brother just once. She's a good friend. Maybe she can help ease that pain and sorrow he has stored inside him. The only escape he has is through Duel Monsters, but now, maybe she can help release it, too.  
  
Looks like I have a phone call to make tomorrow. Or visit or whatever. Sleep soundly, brother. Sleep peacefully. Happiness is coming.  
  
Tea, please say yes.  
  
Kohari: Again, another short chapter. But anyway, I've got an idea for what I'm gonna do for the next chapter, but I need...I'll go easy. 15 reviews. Then I'll continue. Please, review, people! My story don't suck that bad, does it?! Well, I'll find out, right? Byes! 


	5. Mokuba's Proposition

Darkness and Inspiration  
  
Mokuba's Proposition  
  
Kohari: I don't own YGO. Hey, does anyone think that the owners check this site out? Wouldn't that be so cool if any of our (anyone on the site) ideas got used in an episode? That would so rock! Not that I'm hoping that someone's talent scout'll give me glory. I ain't that good. I was just thinking about that possibility. Anyway, back to the fic. This is a normal point of view.  
  
"With Seto?!"  
  
"Yes, Tea. Please?" Mokuba pleaded. Tea's eyes were wide with shock.  
  
"He sent you to ask me?" she asked skeptically, her eyes showing it.  
  
"Well, no. He didn't exactly ask me," Mokuba admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Somehow their little meeting seemed to be attracting a lot of attention. They were on the steps outside Domino Train Station, a very crowded place at the moment. Wondering looks bombarded them from every angle. After all, it's not every day you see the heir to the "Kaiba Corp. throne," as the citizens of Domino called it.  
  
"Meaning he doesn't know about this..." Tea reasoned slowly, making sure she understood.  
  
"Yeah," he confessed, looking at the ground. His body hung limp. It didn't seem like she'd go on a date with Kaiba now. Maybe he shouldn't've told her the truth, but he couldn't bring himself to lie to her. For some reaon, she felt somewhat like a sister to him.  
  
Tea opened her mouth, probably to decline the offer, but Mokuba, desperate and blushing, blurted out, "Please! Say you will, Tea! You see, my brother hasn't been the same lately. All these duels...the stress from the tournament organization and clean-up...and then the losses to Yugi; it's weighing heavily on him."  
  
Tea sighed. This sounded a little like the scenario when she was asked to aid the spirit of the millenium puzzle. It had really helped Yami out. Maybe it could really help Seto.  
  
Mokuba kept begging, "Please. I know you like Yugi, but I'm sure if you get to know Seto, you'll learn to like him, too! Please. Just one chance. That's it." 'Oh, please let her say yes!' Mokuba prayed in his mind, silently and hopefully.  
  
Meanwhile, a struggle was going on inside Tea's head. 'Is it that obvious that I have a crush on Yugi? How many people know? Does Yugi? And this date thing...what would Yugi say if he found out? He won't. It wouldn't matter anyway. I'm almost sure he doesn't feel the same way about me. I suppose a little outing couldn't hurt, right? The other girls at school are already glaring at me for scorning Duke. I don't think another crime on their "losers don't deserve hotties" list won't make things any worse.'  
  
Mokuba's heart was pounding, beating fast and hard. It sounded, in his opinion, like a freight train, speeding along the tracks with a large burden. The suspense in thsi case was killing him, but he couldn't rush her.  
  
"Sure." He let out a sigh of relief at her decision. She had no idea how much that word simplified things. He didn't know who he would turn to if she had said no. She understood what was going on, as she had been there for every duel against his brother. She didn't realize how vital she was, he saw, to getting Seto back to his old self.  
  
"But," she cautioned, and he began to worry once again. What condition could she possibly have? Would it hurt the plan? "He has to approve of this."   
  
"Agreed," he smiled. It hadn't been easy, but he had done it. 'Mission Accomplished,' Mokuba cheered to himself. It was time to go break the news to his big brother, and time for Tea to get home and study. A test was coming up soon, and Mokuba would hate for one of his friends to fail because of him.   
  
"Let me know when, okay?" Tea called as she waved at him from the sidewalk. Then, she jogged home, knapsack jumping around on her back as she ran. She seemed a little more...cheery. He hoped.  
  
How would Seto take the news? Better prepare for a storm. It was going to be a long afternoon.  
  
Kohari: Okay. Another short chapter. Don't I suck?! How mean do I have to be? Not on purpose of course. Anyway, make sure you send some suggestions. I have some ideas for what I'm going to do, but I still want your opinions. I'm working on 20 reviews. Flames are accepted, just as long as I get 20 reviews. I spent half the night on this (not really, but I didn't pay attention to tonight's episode of YGO because of this! (YAWN!)Byes! 


	6. Date with Tea

Darkness and Inspiration  
  
Date  
  
Kohari: Whew! I'm typing up another chapter. I forgot I wasn't going to post until I got a certain number of reviews. But...Anyway, this is probably going to be my longest chappie. Hope you enjoy it! (And I am so mad that I only got 12 reviews. You people are so mean sometimes!)  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
"I can't possibly believe Mokuba talked me into this," Seto chastised himself quietly, aware of all the concerned looks that were coming his way as he waited for his date to show up. It was bad enough he had to be here, she didn't have to make matters worse by being late. "This is ridiculous."   
  
He waited outside Domino Train Station. He could hear the trains thunder along the tracks, and it made him more conscious of what time it was. The girl was ten minutes late, and he couldn't stand it when things weren't punctual.  
  
At least Mokuba had let him know a week in advance that this little event was going to happen, though he hadn't let it slip who the mystery woman he was supposed to be spending the day with was. All he would tell Seto was that it was someone he knew.  
  
'Well, that narrows the possibilities to a small 5 million,' Seto thought sarcastically with the first number that popped into his head. He did "know" a lot of girls. After all, he was the president of one of the biggest companies in the world, and with that scenario, it was practically impossible not to meet a bunch of boot-licking, butt-kissing females.  
  
He turned around, careful of the steps, checking the clock just to make sure his wasn't going on the fritz. It wasn't. It was working perfectly. It was quarter after nine (morning), and that meant that the girl was 15 minutes overdue.  
  
Turning back around, he caught a glimpse of someone running toward him down the sidewalk, waving. 'It must be her,' he thought, somewhat disappointed because he still had to go through with this. 'Ditz.' But he was amazed when a panting Tea came to a halt beside him, grasping her bare knees, and gasping.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she apologized, and regraining her breath, she straightened up. He was speechless. Of all the possibilities, he had never expected...and she looked gorgeous. "I would've been here sooner, but I got held up when I was walking out the door, and then the subway..." She left off there, allowing him to take in her situation. "You know how it is." Still, he said nothing.  
  
"Or maybe you don't," she said slowly, taking his silence to mean normal things like that didn't happen to him.  
  
"What?" she asked as he continued to stare at her. "Is there something on my outfit?" She checked her leathery black mini-skirt and spaghetti-strap top, flinging her purse of the same material around as she did so (the top was more like a bathing suit top only made of leather, that's how much it covered). Her boots, too, were of black leather, and came up to her knees.   
  
Seto shook his head as he snapped out of his trance. She was starting to get to him.   
  
Tea shrugged off the whole episode and glanced around at all their options. She could tell he was a first-timer at this. "So, where'dya wanna go first?" she asked, her voice all cute and excited.  
  
"I have to go check the dueling programs at KaibaLand (is that what it's called?)," he said in his usual tone as he brushed past her. She couldn't help but let out a small "urgh" of frustration. She purposely goes out of her way to do something nice and this is what happens.  
  
He was quite a few paces away when he turned and inquired, "Are you coming or not?" in an annoyed manner. Of course he had meant for her to come, too. They were on a date. How stupid could she get? She couldn't resist a slight smile as she ran to catch up.  
  
Tea sat on a plastic chair, chin in palms, behind the glass window of a dueling arena, where Kaiba and this workers were watching a duel and constantly taking notes on clipboards, discussing the players' every move. Eventually, her fingers slipped through her hair and her hands clasped her head her eyes locked on her knees. She didn't notice the more than occasional glance from Seto.  
  
True, Seto was continuously looking at her. Truth be told, he didn't know what exactly to do on a date, so he had done the only thing he knew how: work.  
  
After a while, one of his partners beside him asked the young duelist quietly, "Is that girl your girlfriend, Mr. Kaiba?" grinning at his boss's supposed "affection."  
  
"We're just on a date," Seto answered nonchalantly, not taking his eyes from his scribbling hand on the clipboard.  
  
"Ah," the man nodded in understanding, and, still smiling, went on with the numerous calculations and notes.  
  
Finally, Tea couldn't take it anymore. Her watch confirming that it was well past noon, she got up and went over to Seto, placing her chin on his shoulder, watching him. For a moment, he glared at her out the corner of his eye, then went back to working. After a few seconds, she took his hand and started to lead him out of the door. "Come on, it's lunchtime!" she explained.  
  
"There's a cafeteria downstairs," he stated emotionlessly, snatching his hand away (trying and succeeding to conceal a blush). "I'll be down in a little bit." And he returned to the line in lab coats.  
  
"Oh, please. You need a break anyway." And with that, she began to shove him out the door. Both of them knew there was no real need for Kaiba to be there besides the fact that he wanted to work.  
  
He sighed in defeat, knowing she'd only annoy him until he complied and went ahead and took her to a diner downtown at her request. She had decided on booth seating by the windows facing the street.  
  
He was silent the entire meal, and ate almost nothing. Tea assumed it was because he had been forced to do this and hated her. In reality, he was thinking of the right thing to say that she'd be interested in.  
  
When the bill arrived, Seto reached to examine it. But Tea put her hand on top of his, preventing him from looking at it. "I'll pay," she offered as though it were settled and took it lightly from under his fingers, careful not to rip it. He didn't say a word, and was a little surprised.  
  
Seeing the look on his face, she answered his unasked question, "You don't want to be here, anyway, right? It's the least I could do." She searched in her purse and pulled out the right amount, and then placed a few dollars under the ash tray for a tip. 'It must've taken her a while to make that much money,' he thought. 'At least, with her job, right?"  
  
What she had said wasn't completely accurate. Before he had known who'd be tagging along with him for a day, he had wanted badly for 8:15 (evening), the time he had agreed to with Mokuba, to come. But now that he was with Tea, he was silently hoping it wouldn't end soon, though he'd never admit it. He decided to really let her enjoy the last six hours.  
  
When they were outside the diner, Tea was prepared to go back to KaibaLand. But Seto had other plans. "Where do you want to go?" He asked, startling her.  
  
"Well, um...Didn't you want to go back to -"  
  
"No. But if you won't decide, I will. And I know just where to go." Now it was his turn to drag her. But instead of outside, he led her to a building. A mall.  
  
At first, she had refused to allow him to buy her stuff, but after a while, when he was purchasing it anyway, she just let it go. He was paying her back, she thought, and didn't want to be in her debt. But to Seto, it was more than that. He was paying her back with money and happiness.  
  
Eventually, it was she dragging him all across town, and when the appointed time for the end came, it was dark and she was loaded down with large bags (she hadn't let him carry anything). They were back outside Domino Station. She glanced at the way home, all dark and full of alleys. Seto could see she was a little frightened to go home that way. He couldn't blame her. Who knew what could be lurking in those shadows? So he walked her home, with her stuttering all the way.   
  
When they got to her house, he stood beside the rail as she ascended the steps and pulled out the key. He was sad to see her go. They knew Tea had accomplished her mission. Just as she was walking in the door (a/n: her mom ain't home), Kaiba called out to her, stopping her in her tracks.   
  
"Tea." She turned around swiftly, astonished. "Thank you." And he walked away without another word. Tea was...there was no other way to describe it...surprised. Had she heard right? Had he just thanked her? Kaiba was amazed at himself was well.   
  
When he went home that night, he knew. What he felt for Tea was much more than what he felt for Yugi. It was much more. He wanted to change his destiny, but he knew it was impossible. She was meant for Yugi, and he for her. He was...jealous. He ignored Mokuba who had stayed up waiting, and was bombarding him with questions. He went straight to bed, and for once, went right to sleep. And in peace.  
  
Kohari: Let's just cut to the chase, shall we? 20 reviews or nothing will continue! Sorry, but I can't make the effort if no one's reading it. Anyway, thanks for those who supported me. I dedicate the next chap. to the one who reviews the most! 


	7. Seto and Anzu Reflect

Darkness and Inspiration  
  
Kohari: I only got 17 reviews. I feel so hated. But chapter six got the most reviews of all my chapters, so...I'll continue. I can just hear nobody shouting for joy. I don't own YGO and this is my next chapter, dedicated to...Avatar13...because...um...it was anonymous...I guess...Okay, so I couldn't remember who reviewed the most yet, and I'm too lazy to look it up!   
  
Chapter 7   
  
(Seto's POV)  
  
I've been thinking about my date for a while now. It's been almost a week, and I can still feel her presence. Why do I keep wishing it could've lasted longer?  
  
I didn't even say good-bye. All I said was "thank-you" and walked off. I can't imagine myself ever saying either phrase, but...thank you just doesn't seem appropriate for bidding your love farewell. Is she my love? I am still not sure. But she did what only one person, Mokuba, has been able to do: get me to open up and do something for her. I feel changed.   
  
I regret that night, too. I had countless opportunities to kiss her, yes, kiss her, and I let every one of them slip by. There was one time, when we were passing an alley on the way to the mall (when it was still daytime), I wanted to pull her in it, push her lightly against the wall of the building to let her know I was just playing, and force my lips upon hers. But I couldn't. She would hate me for it, and I was afraid she'd see me as some sick, perverted, demented freak, and yell out "Rapist!" or something.  
  
God, I want that girl so bad.  
  
Mokuba saw it, too, as I came in. He saw that I had enjoyed every second I had spent with her, and didn't show it. How he can see past my "mask" is unknown to me. How can he see what I so expertly hide?  
  
I remember that look on her face as we went through the mall together. Sure, jealous glares followed her from my --shudder-- fangirls, I suppose you'd call them, but she didn't care. Every time she saw something she liked, she'd let out a little happy, cute gasp, pick it up, and show it to me, trying to get me to comment.  
  
She has her share of pride as well. She was reluctant at first to let me purchase those things for her, but when she saw I was going to get it for her whether she wanted me to or not, she sort of backed off and let me do as I wished. I had enough money to spend it lavishly on her.   
  
Had I known this was the place she would've loved to go, I would've taken her there first. But I was frozen. I didn't know what to do. I was so used to being locked up inside my office, of my own accord, surrounded by nothing but work, that I had forgotten what fun was, and how to summon it.  
  
That was why I thanked her. She opened up my heart, and my happiness, from its icy prison. I needed that. Mokuba knew it, too. As did Tea. They both did, more than even I knew.  
  
I'd give almost anything to repeat that night. But, now that I think about it, she's been spending a lot more time with Yugi lately. Her smile when she's with him is just as large as when she was with me in the mall. I noticed the joyous expression on his face as well. And I can see it. They're in love. I can't take her from him, even if this feeling isn't one-sided. They belong together. Love may not pay the bills, but it's something that can't be bought and is priceless. With love, you don't care about bills.  
  
Amazing, isn't it, how I turn my own bliss into misery? I get myself thinking to the most awesome woman in the world, and how great it was with her, and then I think about how she needs to be with someone else.   
  
I don't deserve her, anyway. Look at what I've done to her and her friends. What I've put them through.  
  
Even if I did manage to confess my feelings to Anzu (I know I'm switching between names), even if we did manage to start a relationship, I still couldn't hold to it. I belong in an office. The hours I work would never allow more than a few evenings together every other week or so. I couldn't put her through that.  
  
I see Mokuba at my door. Worried for me. He doesn't know that I'm awake, I can tell by his expression. I think sometimes that he's more worried for me than I am for him. Funny how things end up like that, isn't it? Well, good-night, Mokuba. I hope my dreams are as sweet as I know yours to be.  
  
(Tea's POV)  
  
I can't stop thinking about that date with Kaiba. He seemed genuinely...happy (dare I say it?)...for the first time since I've seen him. That is, when you forget about that time when he got Mokuba back from Duelist Kingdom. I wonder if he actually had fun with me around. I caught a few glimpses of him out of the corner of my eye when he let me loose in Hallmark (A/N: don't own that, either), and he was smiling. As though my happiness was all he could ask for.  
  
That's silly, Tea. He was just smirking because you looked ridiculous and he enjoyed seeing you embarass yourself.   
  
There was a time in that store I just wanted to pull him into the cards aisle (where no one was currently) and just ask him to kiss me. I was scared he'd say no.   
  
For some reason, I never thought much of Kaiba before then. Now, I'm starting to think maybe he's the one for me and not Yugi (A/N: please tell me who you want to end with Anzu/Tea.). I've noticed that when I'm with Yugi and the guys, it's not as...close...as it used to be. Like since the date, all of us started drifting apart.   
  
Maybe it's because I just had a crush on Yugi. If so, I'm glad I didn't tell him how I feel. But there's something inside me that tells me that I still need to tell him.  
  
Now that I'm thinking about it, I'm starting to feel my heart pulling in two different directions. On one hand, I'm reaching toward Yugi, who's kind, somewhat smart, and the best friend in the world to me. On the other hand, there's Kaiba. You'd think he was heartless, but if you've ever seen him with his brother, you'd know there was one, deep down, that he was protecting. Scared of getting it hurt. Reserving it only for family. I find myself wanting to be a part of that family (no, I don't mean marriage, yet!). I want him to open up to me, too.  
  
Is that wrong? Can I possibly like two people at once? And is it bad? That I'm sort of abandoning Yugi for his rival? Oh, heart, what've you done to me? What do I do?  
  
Maybe Mai can help. I feel certain she'll help me. And I know I have her number somewhere.   
  
Is there something between her and Joey? Hm. She's always flirting with him, not that she doesn't flirt with every boy she sees. That's just her nature. But her flirting seems a little more...genuine...with Joey. Like she really means it. And we all know that he can't get enough of her, even if she hasn't taken the hints.  
  
Then there's Tristin and Serenity. Or Duke and Serenity. I don't think Duke's a one-girl guy, though. More of a lady's man. You should see the number of fangirls he has at his old game shop.   
  
Everyone but me. All of them but Yugi and I have someone to love. Should we even the odds? Make it all where no one is left out?  
  
Nah. I feel certain he doesn't feel that way for me. Maybe one day I'll tell him. When I find out where my heart is really pointing to.  
  
Kohari: Okay! It's over! And you survived! Congrats! You get a big cookie! --holds up gargantuan cookie twice her size and is crushed under the chocolatey weight-- Ow. Anyway, review for me, while I get this giant, delicious, non-nutritious snack off my back (RHYME!). Ow. 


	8. Decisions: Yugi and Yami

Darkness and Inspiration  
  
Kohari: Well, we're back. Don't know if anyone missed me or not –  
  
Seto Kaiba: Who would?  
  
Kohari: Hey, you're not in this one! –sigh- Well, since you're here, can you do the disclaimer for me?  
  
Seto Kaiba: Lazy (beep!). Kohari does not own YGO and it's only a matter of time before Kaiba Corporations does! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kohari: OK. Scary. Anywho...let's go!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
(Yugi and Yami)  
  
Yami?  
  
Can't sleep again?  
  
Yeah. Sorry. Hope I'm not bothering you.  
  
It's all right. What is on your mind?  
  
...Anzu.  
  
Oh. This again. You seem to think about her a lot.  
  
Yeah. Wonder why.  
  
You know why.  
  
Yeah, but –  
  
You're hoping it isn't true...  
  
Mm-hm. It may not be.  
  
And it may be.  
  
...For some reason, I get the feeling I need to tell her tonight.  
  
But it's late, Yugi.  
  
I know, but...she said she'd always be willing to listen.  
  
Even at two o'clock in the morning?  
  
...  
  
If that's what you feel you must do, then do it. If it is your heart speaking, then listen.  
  
Again, you preach about doing as my heart tells me.  
  
It is the truth. And you never listen.  
  
With good reason! It's ridiculous!  
  
Love is ridiculous?  
  
Yes!  
  
Must you shout? Everyone will hear you and the neighbors will complain.  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
All is forgiven.  
  
But it is ridiculous.  
  
No. It is not.  
  
Is so.  
  
How so?  
  
Well...um...it's impossible!  
  
Why?  
  
Because! Um...your brain is what sends out all commands. Your heart can't do that.  
  
I thought you always fell asleep in Science, Yugi.  
  
No! I get onto Joey about it!  
  
Then why were you snoring last week?  
  
Umm...okay, so I nap sometimes, but that's not the point!  
  
The point is that you love Anzu.  
  
Right!...Wait! Wrong! The point is that I don't love Anzu!  
  
Denial.  
  
What'dya mean, denial! I don't!  
  
Hn.  
  
What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Weren't you just saying a while ago that you wanted to tell her that you loved her?  
  
Umm...  
  
Just as I thought. It's all right, Yugi. You needn't worry. It's not as though everyone will know.  
  
They might.  
  
I'm sure she'll understand if you don't want her to inform anyone else.  
  
I'm not.  
  
You need faith, Yugi. You have trust in the heart of the cards, but you have none whatsoever in your own.  
  
...You're right.  
  
...  
  
Besides, you've been around longer than I have. You would know things like this better than I would.  
  
...  
  
Are you still listening to me?  
  
Yes.  
  
Oh. You weren't saying anything.  
  
There was nothing to say.  
  
Not even "I told you so?"  
  
It wasn't necessary.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Do you think I should call her?  
  
I stand by what I said earlier. If that is what your heart is telling you to do, then do it.  
  
...I will...  
  
-Phone: 3 rings heard on other line. Before anyone picks up, Yugi hangs up.-  
  
Why did you do that?  
  
I can't do it.  
  
What?  
  
I can't tell her. I can't. I'm too scared.  
  
What is there to be afraid of?  
  
You have no idea.  
  
Then how will you let her know?  
  
I won't.  
  
You must!  
  
I can't! I'm too scared!  
  
You've faced worse than this before. I have confidence in you. You must have confidence in yourself.  
  
...Fine. You're right. As always. I'll tell her tomorrow.  
  
Promise?  
  
Huh?  
  
If I don't force your word out of you to do it, then you won't confess to her.  
  
Alright. I'll do it after school tomorrow.  
  
Then it's settled.  
  
Yes.  
  
Then go to sleep. You shall have a big day ahead of you.  
  
Goodnight, Yami.  
  
Goodnight, Yugi.  
  
Kohari: Okay. I'm done! Woohoo! Review, please!  
  
[Possible] Preview of next chapter: Yugi confesses his love to Anzu (just got tired of writing Tea. It didn't look like a name the way I type it, stupid computer!). How will she react? And what will Seto do? Stay tuned! 


	9. Confession

Darkness and Inspiration  
  
Kohari: Okay! I am So SORRY! I haven't updated in so long. And next week, it'll be even harder for me to update! ARGH! Oh, well. Here it is.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Chapter 9  
  
=====================================================================  
  
(Anzu's POV)  
  
School's gonna start in six hours. Oh joy. That's gonna be so much fun. Catch the sarcasm? But then, I can see Yugi. At least school's good for something. Should I tell him? What would he say? I know he'd never think of me the same way again. But when Yami and I...before the Battle City Tournament...that wasn't so bad. I saw him smiling at me when I was dancing against Johnny Steps. He was proud of me. Yeah, proud to be my friend. It was nothing more than that.  
  
But I have to take a chance! I have to! I'll tell him today! After school. Yes. That's perfect. I'm sure he'll understand.  
  
--bring! bring! (telephone)--  
  
Who could be calling at this hour? It's only two o' clock in the morning!  
  
--bring! bring!--  
  
Argh. Man, I so did not get a good sleep. My back hurts. Where're my slippers?!  
  
--bring! bring!--  
  
I'm coming! Maybe it's Yugi! He-? -click- Hm. They hung up. I wonder who that was? Oh, well. It wasn't Yugi, that's for sure. Even if it was pretty darn early to be calling someone, Yugi still wouldn't hang up on someone. --sigh-- I wish he had called, though.  
  
School...(normal POV)  
  
"Anzu! Wait up!" Yugi called, running towards her, waving. The bell was just about to ring. Oh, there it was. The huge clock on the school showed that they were just in time. They walked together into the school. "Anzu, do you think you could meet me here later. Say, after school? I have some research during lunch I need to get done, and there's something real important I need to tell you. There's not enough time right now."  
  
"Yeah. I need to tell you something, too," she answered absent-mindedly. Some of the cheerleaders grabbed her arm and dragged her into the classroom across the hall before she could say anything further. Yugi called good-bye to her as the door closed and went into his own homeroom. It was going to be a long day.  
  
He was right. It took an eternity for lunch to arrive. Backpack set comfortably on his back, he walked cautiously into the lunchroom, not really wanting to talk to Anzu right now. He wanted to see her, but he had told her that he couldn't make it to lunch today.  
  
Man, not only had the day been long, but hard, too. He had missed more than a few questions on a pop quiz in History class because all his thoughts were on Anzu, and his apprehension for keeping his promise to Yami didn't help. He was more than a little stressed, and Yami had noticed this. He had offered to let Yugi break his promise if it made him feel better, but Yugi had insisted that he had made a promise, and he was going to keep his word.  
  
Joey called out his name, rushing to him as he entered the school cafeteria. "Hey, Yug. Sompin' buggin' ya?" Even his best friend noticed something was up.  
  
"Hey, Joey, can you come with me to the library? I told Anzu there was some work I needed to get done," Yugi requested of his most trusted friend and fellow duelist.  
  
"Uh, sure, Yug, but why?" Wheeler was a little skeptical.  
  
When they got to the library, they set down their books and pulled out some paper, writing random things so they wouldn't look suspicious to the librarian.  
  
"So, what was it you needed to do in here?" Joey asked his buddy quietly, so as not to arouse the book-keeper's curiosity.  
  
"I don't need anything done. It was just a cover so I wouldn't have to go into the lunchroom." Yugi began doodling on his notebook. Most of the pages were of the Dark Magician and other duel monsters. "And I didn't want to be alone in here."  
  
"I see what you mean," Joey commented, nodding his head in the direction of some scary-looking freaks on the other side of a bookshelf, making a prank call to the librarian with a cell phone. "Stupid bastads (I'm trying to put Joey's little "gangsta" accent). But why don't you want to go to the cafeterier? Get some food, hang wid chicks...it's much betta than sittin' in here."  
  
"Anzu," Yugi answered with her name.  
  
"What? Ya don' wanna see Anzu?" Yugi shook his head. "Why not?"  
  
"I..." Yugi hesitated. Should he tell Joey? Wheeler would never say anything that would embarass his friend, especially if he didn't want it said. He decided to tell him. What harm could come of it? "I...kinda like Anzu." Joey covered his mouth with his hand, trying to hide his snickers. "What?"  
  
"Anzu. You like Anzu," Joey managed to say between chuckles. "Anzu. Ha!"  
  
"Shh! Quiet down. Someone will hear you!" Yugi tried desperately to shush his friend. "Please! I don't want people to know." This got Joey to sober up.  
  
"Oh. Sorry, bud."  
  
"I'm gonna tell her, today. But not yet. I wanna wait until after school. That way, I don't have to face her again until tomorrow. I don't think she'll think of me the same way ever again."  
  
"Well..." Joey leaned back in his seat, causing the librarian to chastise him, demanding he put the feet of the chair back on the floor. "I tink you should tell her now. Da sooner da betta, ya know?" (that sucked!)  
  
"Yeah, but..." Yugi looked down at his papers. He was never so happy to hear the bell that signalled the start of the next class.  
  
Anzu waited for him on the steps as school ended for the day. They always walked home, so there was no rush. Joey went on ahead, smirking like he knew something she didn't. He probably did. Yugi told Joey everything. Tristin decided to walk Serenity home, much to the anger of Joey Wheeler. She and Yugi were left alone.  
  
"Hey, Anzu!" He finally showed up.  
  
"Hey, Yugi!" She was so nervous. But no matter what, she was going to tell him. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"Well, uh..." Yugi stammered, blushing. Did he need her help with Yami again (such a ditz, Anzu!)? "I..."  
  
"Do you need me to hang out with Yami again? I'm free this weekend," she offered, trying to help him out with what he was trying to say. Yugi shook his head.  
  
"That's not exactly it. Ya see...I've been trying to say this for...I dunno how long..." He chuckled a little at how hard this was.  
  
"Well, you know you can always talk to me, right?"  
  
"Of course..." But there was hesitation in his eyes.  
  
"Does this have to do with Joey?"  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Well, he acted like he was...I dunno...like he knew something I didn't." In her voice was hurt. Yugi could tell Joey something very important, but he couldn't tell her.  
  
"Well, he does. But I'll tell you now...I tried to tell you last night, but-" Yugi started. He heard her gasp.  
  
"So you DID call me last night!" she cried out, but not too loud. But then, she frowned with sorrow again. "Why did you hang up on me, Yugi?"  
  
"Because I was too afraid to tell you...and I'm scared to tell you now..." He sighed. Yami could only hear the conversation as his friend struggled to say those three small words. He wanted so badly to help. But what he had to say was something you should say in person, and both of them knew this. "I know you'll never think of me the same way again...but...ya see...I"  
  
"You like someone," Anzu finished for him. "And you want me to set you up with her." She was a little disappointed. He truly didn't love her. At least the truth was revealed before she said something she'd regret.  
  
"Yes! Well, no, not exactly. You see, I do like someone," Yugi blurted out. "But...That person...is you." There, he had finally said it. "I love you, Anzu." He blushed a deep red. Yami smiled inside the Millenium Puzzle, proud of his little friend. Yugi had done a difficult task in confessing his love. Yugi braced himself for rejection.   
  
"That's pretty funny, Yugi," she said when he had finished. Here it came. Not. "Because I was getting ready to tell you the same thing." His jaw dropped. She...loved him? "Yeah," she confirmed, seeing the look on his face. "Look, I gotta get home. It's my turn to cook supper tonight, and...you know how it is." Yugi nodded. "See ya!"  
  
"Good-bye...my love. Anzu."  
  
=============================================================================  
  
Kohari: It's done! This chapter anyway. Ya know, I feel so hated. I only got one review for chapter eight. That's sad. I am very disappointed in the people who aren't reading this or reviewing or a combination of the two. But...oh well. Their loss, huh? Well, Byes! 


	10. You're Hired

Darkness and Inspiration

Kohari: Sorry again. So long to update...I'm glad it's not a crime. I'd so be in jail right now.

Kaiba: I can arrange that.

Kohari: Must you constantly come into my intro?

Kaiba: I can do what I want. Money is power.

Kohari: Money...wait...what was I gonna say?

Kaiba: Urgh.

Kohari: Can it! I will no longer be writing the disclaimer, because...I don't feel like it. We all know I don't own YGO-

Kaiba: And never will.

Kohari: And never – {glare}

Kaiba: -smug, triumphant look-

Kohari: Fine, and never will. Probably. Anywho, let's get this show on the road. And Kaiba, stop flirting with Duke's cheerleaders.

Chapter 10 (HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FIC!)

"Stop pacing, big brother. You're making me nervous," Mokuba begged of his sibling, who currently was, well, pacing.

"Hn." The addressed continued to walk along the set circular path his mind seemed to have programmed into his legs.

"You shouldn't worry, Seto. After all, you can fix it, right?" Mokuba encouraged, though a little worried himself. He had never seen the elder Kaiba like this. Not even just before a business meeting that could decide the future of Kaiba Corp. Not even when an interview could decide their financial stability (which has yet to alter into the negative). Never. In all his life.

Seto Kaiba gave no response. The C.E.O. just kept staring at the floor, maintaining a perfect oval into the fancy carpet of the mansion living room. Mokuba sighed. This was pathetic. His role model (besides Yugi) was getting all worked up and upset because...well, he had to admit, he was a little sad about the whole thing, too.

The firstborn Kaiba toyed with a cell phone in his hands, debating whether or not to dial a number. Grasped in his fingers was the most advanced cellular telephone known to man, not even released in any country. He was internally arguing with himself. What did it matter to him? A lot, for some reason.

Mokuba gazed on, wonderingly, curious to see what his big brother would do, but also a little depressed himself.

Kaiba dialed seven numbers into the cell, listening tensely to the ringing on the other end of the line. One...two...three...frustrated, he was about to hang up, when a voice came on the line.

"Hello?" The voice was none other than...

"Anzu Mazaki." He stated her name for her to confirm that he had the right person.

"Yes? Kaiba?"

"Meet me in my office immediately. I have something very important I want to discuss with you."

"Okay..." Click. She shook her head. So rude.

IN HIS OFFICE

"Hear you lost your job," Seto didn't leave out his signature superior attitude.

"Oh." She stared at her feet, sounding a little hurt that someone actually knew about it.

FLASHBACK

"You are late, again, Anzu," the manager barked, pointing a greasy spoon at the teenage girl accusingly.

"I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again," Anzu apologized, bowing gracefully. She had only been late twice this whole month, and it was the 25th today. And she was only tardy by a few minutes.

"You are unreliable!" the manager continued angrily. "You are fired! Return your uniform and get out!"

END FLASHBACK

"So you know about that..." she whispered, feeling a little low. It had only happened the day before. How many big, rich, famous people knew about it?

"Have you applied for a new one?" Anzu was a little surprised at this question. What did the CEO of a huge company care?

"No, I-I haven't," she stuttered, somewhat ashamed of herself. She really did need a job, but...

"Why?" His voice remained unfeeling.

"I...well, I didn't know where to- I don't know," she admitted, though it was a slight lie. She remembered Mokuba's words when the two had carried on a conversation after the date before he had had to go back home. 'You know, if you're ever in a tight spot, you can always rely on Kaiba Corp.'

"Hn." She could tell he was suspicious.

"Well, I- I didn't think I'd be welcome here, and...well..." She didn't bother to finish her sentence. He could fill in the blanks for himself. He tossed a few papers at her, a pen landing perfectly in the center in a graceful diagonal.

"You start on Monday." That was all he said, and he left her to fill out the necessary information. As she wrote in the requested data, she could hear him chastising a secretary for failing to inform him that some new shipments had arrived.

She left the office feeling a little guilty, and yet quite happy. She had a job now, and it was a good-paying one for what it was. She was now an office assistant for THE Seto Kaiba. She wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, but at least she had a job.

She held one of the safety-glassed doors open for a newcomer entering the Kaiba Corp. headquarters. "Oh, hey, Mokuba!"

"Anzu! Hey, you wanna talk?" He was unusually perky this afternoon.

"Um, sure. Why not?"

They walked along on the sidewalk together for a while, Anzu lost in thought (A/N: Unfamiliar territory, haha –gets hit with a tomato- Evil Tea fans.) and Mokuba wondering if she would actually like his brother. Finally, Mokuba broke the silence.

"You've got a job with my brother now, right?"

Anzu snapped out of her trance. "Huh? Oh. Yes." Again, there was an awkward pause.

"Anzu, I want you to tell me the truth. Do you like my brother?" Mokuba was serious. He really wanted to know if this would work. He didn't realize he had put Anzu in a difficult position, on the spot.

"Well, he seems like a nice person when he wants to be," she answered as though talking about a friend.

"No. I mean, do you really like him?" Mokuba asked innocently, putting an emphasis on "like."

"Umm..." Anzu didn't really know what to say. At one time, she thought she loved him. But now that her feelings for Yugi (and his for her) were out in the open, she didn't know what to think.

"If he asked you out on a date or something, would you say yes?" Mokuba's eyes were so pleading.

"To be honest, Mokuba, I'm not really sure," she confessed. He stood in front of her for a second, blocking her path, but not in a threatening way. The sidewalks and streets were practically empty.

"If he ever does, please say 'yes,' Anzu," he begged. She was about to reply when he blurted out again, "I've never seen him as happy as after he sees you. He's a lot more fun and he'd not as irritable. Oh, please, Anzu. You don't know what you are to him."

There was no response she could say to this. Shock was etched all over her face. Kaiba could love? Was it possible?

"Please, Anzu?"

She stooped down a little so they could see eye-to-eye better. "I promise, if he ever asks, I'll accept. That make you happy?" She was so kind, and her voice showed it. The joy Mokuba felt can't possibly be described.

"Oh, thank you, Anzu. You don't know how happy you'll make him," the little Kaiba called out, running down the sidewalk behind her to go home. She was standing upright now. "Bye, Anzu!" He waved his hands in the air in good-bye and then ran off the Kaiba Corp. offices.

"Well, this certainly will be interesting."

Kohari: Okie! Chappie up! And you get a bonus! I'm giving you a preview of a fic I may decide to post. This means I really need your reviews now more than ever. Not just for this chapter, but for the preview as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preview: "Welcome to My World"

AT SCHOOL ONE DAY

"It ain't so tough being president of the biggest company known to man!" Joey shouted, challenging the rich boy and standing tall to look intimidating. All eyes were now turned to the two teens standing in the middle of the school terrace, sending off vibes of pure animosity.

"You wouldn't last a day in my shoes, Wheeler," Kaiba retaliated, with a superior tone. "Ignorance must be such bliss."

"Bring it on, Kaiba," Joey dared, ready for a fight.

Kohari: It was a little short, I know, but...here's a summary.

Summary: Joey and Kaiba just can't seem to understand each other. They finally begin to realize what life's like on the other side of the bridge when a bet challenges them to see it for themselves.

Kohari: Hope you understood that. Anyways, review, and I'll update! Byes!


	11. Day One

Darkness and Inspiration

Kohari: Here it is. Chapter...11? Wow. I didn't think I'd make it this far. Oh, and I'm on everyone's hit list at school. Not that you need to know that.

Mokuba: Why?

Kaimonetstaska: She said something stupid, the dumb cracker.

Mokuba: What'd she say?

Kohari: Put it this way. I was referring to raccoons. They tend to dump over trash cans for food.

Mokuba: Not getting it.

Kaimonetstaska: No one did.

Kohari: If I die, it's because of some misunderstanding. Hope you guys won't mind if I get myself killed.

Mokuba: Not on purpose.

Kohari: No, not on purpose.

Kaiba (Seto): She'd do us all a favor.

Kohari: Oh, can it.

Kaiba: I-

Kohari: I know. You can do anything you want because money is power.

Kaiba: You finally understand.

Kohari: Well, time is money, and you're wasting time right now.

Kaiba: Oh, sh-t! –runs off to do work-

Kaimonetstaska: Nice.

Kohari: Wasn't it, though?

Mokuba: -looking at computer screen- We took up a whole page with this.

Kohari: Cool!

Kaimonetstaska: -sigh- Kohari does not own—

Kohari: I already told them I wasn't doing that anymore.

Kaimonetstaska: Oh. Oh, well.

Kohari: Here goes numbuh 11!

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Chapter 11

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Anzu lay with her hands behind her head while she tried to sleep, staring at the ceiling, lost in thought. She sighed. Wow. What would Yugi and the others think if they knew she had a job with the hugest company in the country right now? She could just imagine Yugi, "Congratulations!" and Joey, "Say wha?" (in anger) and Tristin "Knew you could do it." Even Ryo (Ryou, whatever. He's Ryo to me.)would be supportive, "That's great, Tea." She smiled. She had some wonderful friends. So lucky.

The night faded fast, and she was super tired when she slapped, rather than pressed, the snooze alarm that morning. She was supposed to start early that morning. Yesterday had been Saturday. This made Sunday. A day that used to be a day of complete and total rest for her.

"Anzu! Time to get up, sweetie! Want to be nice and punctual for that new job of yours!" her mother called to her, causing Anzu to groan with annoyance. True, Kaiba did like his workers to be on time. And we're talking one second late could mean hearing the words "You're fired!"

She felt like crap as she pulled on a random outfit, fixing her hair up all nice and pretty. She may not have to worry about a uniform, but she still wanted to make a good impression. She hoped Yugi and the rest didn't have plans for today that involved her. She debated calling, but she told herself, "Nah." They can find out for themselves.

She kissed her mother good-bye as she grabbed a milk-n-cereal bar on her way out (she had already brushed her teeth and yaddayadda.). "Bye!" she called, then stuffed the bar in her mouth so that she could slip on her shoes. She ran out the door, being careful not to slam it.

"Hey, Anzu!" she heard a voice call out to her, and she turned around. "What's up?"

"Oh, hey, Bakura! How's it going?" she answered cheerfully.

"It's okay, I suppose. Where are you headed off to?"

"New job." She rolled her eyes in the fashion that said 'Work, fun but so annoying.'

"Really?" he asked with much curiosity. "Where at? I hope you won't work yourself too hard."

"Kaiba Corp.," she responded as though every teenage girl got a job with a huge company like that. She got the reaction she wanted. He was impressed.

"Wow. That's great, Tea." Exactly as she had predicted.

"Thanks. Oh, but don't tell the others, yet. Please? I'd like to tell them myself," she requested, like a ditzy blond (no offense meant by this! Don't wanna be on another hit list, especially since I'm a blond too).

"Of course. We especially wouldn't want to inform Joey. I can see it now, 'What da? Wit' dat jerk?'" Ryo laughed. Anzu giggled as well. It was quite funny to hear Ryou (For some reason, just can't help typing Ryou) mimic that accent of Joey's. He had also hit the nail right on the head. Joey probably would react that way.

"I guess I'll see ya later, then?" (Anzu)

"I suppose I should let you go. Don't want to be late, right?"

"Right," Anzu laughed. "Bye!"

"Later!"

They went their separate ways, and Anzu rushed to work. She walked casually into the building just as the clock struck eight. Kaiba was at the front desk discussing something with the clerk. She was giggling, though he was scowling. When he saw her, he told her something and she stopped chuckling and resumed her business-as-usual manner on the computer as he approached her. It was then that she realized that he had been waiting for her.

He arrived beside her, and suddenly she got uncomfortable. "Let's go." She followed him down a hallway.

"So what was that all about?" she asked him, a little jealous, as he pushed the button to summon the elevator.

"No idea," he told her as he stepped back. "Crazy person. Amazing how stupid some people can be."

"What did you tell her?" she pressed on while they stepped in the elevator. It was just the two of them and he chose the button for the top floor, where his office was.

"She asked me about the weather. And then how I was. I told her it was as boring and frustrating as usual." He shrugged her off. The rest of the ride was silent. The joyous ding signaling they had reached the top cheered her up a little. It could be so depressing with him around.

"Your duties are to do whatever I or the secretaries feel you need to do. Clear?" He stated rather than asked as he sat down to his desk and began typing on his computer, bringing up files on data and experiments with a new form of the duel disk.

"Um..." he glared at her for a second. "Yes. Crystal," she somewhat stuttered. He went back to his work. "So, uh...what do I do now?"

"I don't care," came the cold reply. 'That was nice,' Anzu thought sarcastically.

She wandered around his office, inspecting various plaques and certificates from the Kaiba that had adopted him had been awarded. He glanced at her constantly as she touched some of them, reading them with intense curiosity.

Eventually... "Come here." She looked at him. She remembered Mokuba's words: 'If he ever asks you on a date, please say yes.' Was he about to ask now? She walked over.

"I need you to take these papers to Mrs. Sigmon (A/N: This was my old science teacher's name, really young.). She's the one at the desk right outside." He handed her the folders. She took them in stunned silence for a moment. "Well? Get going." She snapped out of her trance and left immediately. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that he was shaking his head and saying the word "pathetic."

What had she been thinking? Of course he wouldn't ask her out. No way. And even if he had, what about Yugi? She handed the papers to the secretary, smiling a "you're welcome" in response to her thanks.

Just as Anzu was walking away, Mrs. Sigmon called out to her. "Do you think you could run down to the front desk, first floor, and ask Ms. Michelle to check on the new shipments? Thanks." Anzu nodded and took the elevator, doing the task.

Turns out Ms. Michelle was the woman Kaiba had been talking to that morning. She gave Anzu quite a few noticeable death glares as she scanned the computer for the information, printing out the data and handing it to her. It was apparent that the young secretary had a crush on Kaiba and thought Anzu was a threat.

Anzu retreated back to give the stuff to Mrs. Sigmon before a riot started, and then back to her boss. Kaiba didn't give her much else to do that day, and didn't talk except to give her assignments. Finally, the time came to leave. Anzu was worried when Kaiba didn't even look up from his work.

"Um, Kaiba?" He looked up for a moment, then went back to typing and formatting and all that good computer stuff. "It's 5 o'clock."

"Point?" Heartless creep.

"It's time to go."

"You can leave." He kept his answers short and to the point.

"What about you?" she asked just as she had her hand on the doorknob.

"I'm working overtime."

She looked down at the floor, almost disappointed. Suddenly, she had a strange urge. She released the door and strolled over to him, unaware that Mokuba was there, and watching from the barely open doorway, peering through the one inch-thick "window". She laid a little peck of a kiss on his cheek, then smiled at him, walking off.

Mokuba smiled, too, but hopped back a few steps before she came out, acting like he had just gotten there and was about to walk in. "Hey, Tea!"

"Hey, Mokuba!" That was all that was said. She left, grinning widely for some strange reason even she couldn't comprehend.

Mokuba wandered into the office. "Hey, Seto!" His elder brother "hn"ed in response. "So how did it go?" Seto glared at the kid for a moment, then went back to his work. "You know, you need to get out more. Like Yugi."

At this, Seto pushed in the keyboard as the computer shut off, and stood up. "Don't ever mention Yugi to me," he growled slowly.

"Because he's Anzu's boyfriend?" Kaiba stopped at the doorway for a minute, then left, Mokuba following closely after.

They ended up going to the café that Kaiba and Anzu had gone to, at Mokuba's request. Somehow they ended up right behind Yugi's little gang, without their noticing. They heard a conversation going on as an amateur duelist from their school came over to their table (Yugi's).

"Hey, Anzu! Heard your boyfriend there won another title," the jock (yes, he is) commented.

"He's not my boyfriend," Anzu corrected in a friendly manner. No attitude or anything. Another jock joined them.

"Oh, yeah. That's right. She's been running around with Seto Kaiba."

"Uh-uh!" Joey stood up. "No way our friend been hangin' wid dat punk!"

"Calm down, Joey!" Anzu encouraged. "And, no, I haven't. I was just hanging with him for one day."

"It's on now!" They heard Joey say threateningly.

"Yeah. No way some rich kid like that'd go for some ugly loser like that!" The two jocks laughed, getting the guys in Yugi's group riled up. "See ya in school. Losers!"

"Don't listen to them, Anzu," Tristin comforted when they were gone.

"Yeah, dey just jerks," Joey added. "Like Kaiba."

"I don't think you're ugly, Anzu," Yugi put in.

"It's upsetting how some must insult others to make themselves feel superior." This came from Ryou.

"Thanks, guys," Anzu said. She sounded close to tears. There was silence for a while before they all started a merry little dinner conversation. Then they left.

Mokuba looked at Seto. He looked ready to pummel the next jock that came their way. And he also appeared to be scheming a plan. Like another date just to teach those real losers a lesson.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Kohari: Reviews, please!

Mokuba: Yes, please! If you don't, then Seto can't hook up with Anzu again.

Kohari: So yeah! Review! And-

Mokuba: I wanna say it, too!

Kohari: Okay.

Together: Byes!


	12. Dear Diary

Darkness and Inspiration  
  
Kohari: Holy Crap. I'm alive. 

Kaiba: Unfortunately.

Kohari: Oh, hush.

Mokuba: Yeah, big brother.

Kaiba: You're taking her side on this?

Mokuba: Well, she has the power to put you with anyone in this fic. I'd be careful with what I say if I were you, bro.

Kohari: Yeah, man.

Kaiba: -holds up big pile of money-

Kohari: Ooooh. (Face like this: $$ if it shows up)

Mokuba: Mission accomplished. Is that copyrighted?

Kaiba: -holds up more money- Not anymore.

Kohari: Oh, I gotta talk to the readers at the end of this. It regards the future of Kaiba Corp.

Kaiba: No, it don't!

Kohari: Yeah it does. So even if you just skim through, readers, like I sometimes have to do, then please read the blurb at the bottom of the fic. Thankies.

P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P

Chapter 12

P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P

__Anzu's Diary

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was okay, I guess. My new job with Kaiba Corp. is better than waiting tables, I suppose. The secretaries and other workers seem nice. But I'll just have to wait and see. _

_I hope Joey doesn't overreact when I tell him the news about it. My job, I mean. After all, who doesn't know how much those two despise each other? The mere mention of Seto and Joey started punching random things. Hope he doesn't hurt himself. Nah. He's got Tristan to hold him back. Ryou took it pretty well, considering Seto's sort of competition for him, too. In Duel Monsters, anyway. _

_I'm really not sure what Yugi'll do. I thought he'd just shrug it off, but I'm not sure. He's always trying to be friends with Seto, but...I'm just not sure._

_I suppose I should tell about my first day, huh? Well, Seto...Why do I keep calling him Seto? I should be calling him Kaiba, at least. Oh, well. Anyways, I'm on good terms with a woman named Mrs. Sigmon. She's cool. She does her job well, but she still has time for a social life. That's something a lot of people would envy._

_And this girl, or secretary or whatever, her name's Ms. Michelle. She seems to have a thing for Kaiba. Okay, rephrase. It's obvious she has a thing for Kaiba. More than just flutter-flutter. She wants him. And his money. The death glare that she shot me was so not nice. It's not like I'm a threat. _

_Or am I? My heartbeat picks up when I'm around him. I get all calm and relaxed, and at the same time, my tongue gets all tied up. I can't stop thinking how handsome and smart he is. It's not the same when I'm with Yugi. With Yugi, I feel so safe. I feel like together, we can do anything. Being together is all that matters when I'm with him._

_I'm so confused. Who do I love? And who should I like? They're complete opposites. _

_Yugi is so sweet and generous, with Duel Monsters skills to boot. He's the kind that attracts others to him, and he's got a lot of friends. And fans._

_Kaiba on the other hand...he's smart and secluded, also a master duelist. Every boy in Domino, and half the world, wishes they could be him just for a day. He's not like other rich guys. Where most spend their money and spare time in strip clubs and getting, and I hate this term, laid, he keeps to his computer and bottles up his social life. He doesn't care. All he does is work. His personalities not exactly friendly, but I guess that's why all the girls want him. It's only natural. And human. We always want what we can't have, and Kaiba is definitely off-limits. _

_Still, I sort of wish I could be close to him. I'd love to see him open up to me. And his brother is as sweet a kid as you could ask for. He's more like Yugi than I'm sure Kaiba wants to admit, but he does bear a strong resemblance to his brother. Wonder which one he'll end up like._

_It's a hard decision. Yugi, I know, likes me, but Kaiba doesn't capable of liking anyone. Does that mean, that even if I love Seto, that I should stick with Yugi? But I'm not even sure I like Kaiba. And I made a promise to Mokuba that, should Seto ask, I go out with him. On a date, anyways. It's not like I promised to be his girl forever. But still..._

_It really is a tough call. I'm starting to think I should ask Mai, but..._

_Well, it's getting late and the phone just rang. Signing out._

_Anzu_

P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P

Kohari: Well, that's the end of that chappie, short as it was.

Mokuba: Where'd my brother go?

Kohari: To make out with Anzu. I mean- um...he went to check on my data for me, because my computer had a little oopsie today, and I just want to make sure everything's okay.

Mokuba: -skeptical-

Kohari: No, seriously. He go poof. I dunno where he went. He said he was going to Kaiba Corp. to upload some new blueprints for a new form of the dueldisk. I don't believe him.

Mokuba: What was it you wanted to tell the readers?

Kohari: Oh, yeah. I want to know who Anzu needs to be paired with. Even though I have almost no control over what'll happen.

Mokuba: But you're the one writing it.

Kohari: I know. But I just put down whatever spontaneous scene my itty brain thinks up. It happens in my imagination, I write it. Whether I like it or not. And it always happens randomly.

Mokuba: Who do you think she should be paired with, in case that affects the polls?

Kohari: Well, I think she should always be paired with Yugi, 'cause Seto's mine.

Mokuba: Wha?

Kohari: Yeah. See? Random. Spontaneous. My fingers, when typing, have a mind of their own, and hopefully no pervs start thinking naughty thoughts about that phrase.

Mokuba: Oh. But who do you think?

Kohari: I don't care. Whatever my imagination wants that the readers agree with.

Mokuba: Good enough.

Kohari: So I guess that's it.

Kaimonetstaska: Ya know, that's sad.

Kohari and Mokuba: What?

Kaimonetstaska: Most of this you and your chit-chatting. They hardly had anything interesting to read.

Kohari: Oh, they'll have something interesting to read, you keep on. –prepare for fight-

Mokuba: Um...what about me?

Kohari and Kaimonetstaska: CLOSE IT OUT! (Fight! Fight! Fight! It's on now. Who'll win? Probably me 'cause I'm writing it.)

Mokuba: Okay. While they're beating the snot out of each other, review and when it gets to a happy number, Kohari will continue. Byes!


	13. Invitation

Darkness and Inspiration 

Kohari: Here we go again.

Kaiba: Why must you do this? Everyone hates your work.

Kohari: They do? Oh...

Mokuba: That wasn't nice, Seto. She's got plenty of fans!

Kohari: Really?!

Mokuba: Yeah!

Kaiba: What have I told you about lying, Mokuba?

Mokuba: That it's wrong...?

Kaiba: Not in the case of your financial future, but to people like her...you should tell them the crushing truth.

Mokuba: But I wasn't lying...Was I, readers?

Kohari: Look, it doesn't matter. Chapter 13, begin!

Chapter 13

Anzu wondered who could be calling her. It was getting late, and Yugi and the boys were having a guys' night out kind of thing. So who was it? She picked up her positively pretty pink phone. "Hello?"

"Anzu Mazaki?" The voice was unmistakable. It was Seto Kaiba.

"You got her. Something wrong?" How could girls sound so cheerful, but so worried at the same time?

"I-." Before he could start his sentence, a voice in the background, one of the maids, started talking. He stopped her and returned to the phone. "Please hold." He didn't give her any time to agree before he cupped his hand over the mouthpiece and began a discussion with the other person that she couldn't hear.

It wasn't long before he returned. "Always the last to know of these things," he mumbled, then resumed their conversation. "My apologies. Your presence is requested at a dinner party in one week. Do you choose to accept this invitation?"

"Um, who requests my attendance?" Anzu managed to ask confusedly.

"I do." That answer was surprising. And he said it nonchalantly. "Mokuba is too young to come."

"Um...okay...but wouldn't you prefer to go with Ms. Michelle?" Anzu didn't want to step on the secretary's toes. She would much rather go than Anzu.

"No. I can't imagine what a fool she would make of herself and the entire company," he answered. How was it that he could remain emotionless, even during a conversation like this? "You're much more sophisticated in the aspects of behavior. If you don't want to attend, just say so. You will be easily replaced."

'Oh, that was nice,' Anzu thought sarcastically, at the same time panicking. She really did want to go. "No, no. That's okay. I do want to go. I don't have any plans. So, uh, what's it for?" 'Smooth move, Anzu,' she chastised herself.

Luckily she couldn't see his smirk over the phone. It would be totally unbefitting to the eldest Kaiba. "Purely business. Just discussing sales, alliances, new findings. However, they also want a representative of my employees. I believe you can handle it. Keep in mind, you will be representing the entire Kaiba Corp. work force. You screw up, Mazaki, and you'll never work in this country again. Do I make myself clear?"

Anzu was intimidated, but tried her hardest not to show it. She knew she didn't really have a choice in the matter. As his personal assistant, in one week, she'd know more about what went on around the office than even his workers did. "Crystal."

"Good. Do try not to embarrass yourself." Click.

"So rude," Anzu muttered to herself as she, too, hung up the phone. "Not even a farewell or good-bye." She sighed, trying to figure out what had just occurred.

Okay, here it is in a nutshell. Kaiba is required to attend a dinner party with a bunch of other rich snobs. As Mokuba is underage to be a guest, Anzu has been chosen to represent the Kaiba Corp. employees. Little does she know that she just agreed to another date.

-One Week Later-

Anzu had spent the last seven days practicing which fork to use when, posture, dress code, lingo, (Yeah, she learned superior-dorkwad language. Yippers for her.) and such. On the day of the date, she felt confident that she wouldn't mess it up.

The limo drove up to her house that night, and Anzu walked gracefully out, her black dress able to astonish any unsuspecting male. Kaiba, standing beside the open car door, held it open for her, he himself looking absolutely handsome in a tux. They both tried hard not to fall under the spell of the other, without even realizing it about each other.

As Anzu was approaching, Mokuba poked his head out. "You look pretty, Anzu!" he said childishly, admitting what the CEO could not bring himself to do.

Anzu smiled modestly. "Thank you. Forgive me if I'm being rude," she started as she slid in across from him, "but I thought you weren't coming."

"I'm not," he told her excitedly as Kaiba sat beside him. "I get to stay in the car and make sure Jenkins doesn't try to steal it. Right, Jenkins?" They all knew he was just poking fun. "Nah. Seriously, though, I'm staying in the car. Seto doesn't want me to be home alone. It's the butlers' night off." He waved his GameBoy (Me no own) Advance to show her he wasn't going to be bored.

The ride was quiet. Annoyingly quiet. Seto didn't trust himself to speak, and Anzu sat in awkward silence, afraid to talk to Kaiba in case she upset him or angered him. All that could be heard over the limo engine was the sound of asteroids or robots being shot with lasers from the amazing world of video games that the little Kaiba had been pulled into. Mokuba was now oblivious to world of reality, absorbed in fighting the evil Dark Master of the game.

Jenkins (how cliché is that name?) dropped the two off at the door, a red carpet leading them inside a fancy restaurant. One that Anzu knew that even if she saved up for years, she may never have enough money to spend in here. She had a feeling of regret, having second thoughts about this agreement as the limousine drove off to find a parking spot.

All night, Kaiba had refused to look at her. Did he hate her? Why, on tonight of all nights? Did he not trust her? These were the thoughts running through her head as they made their way up the velvety-carpeted steps. True, she could be a klutz at times, but she was determined not to let him down tonight.

In truth, Seto had glanced at her, but only a few times, each one quick. She was so stunning. He didn't want to find himself complimenting her or anything. Pride wouldn't stand for it. He trained his eyes straight ahead and away from her as they were led to their respective seats at a table as long as a house, towards the head. A few whispers passed around in regards to the couple, but no one dared to say anything. Then, the big man in charge of the party arrived.

And thus, the night began.

Kohari: That's the end of this chapter. Sorry if you were hoping for the night to be described, but I'm saving that for next time.

Mokuba: I love suspense. Are you going to set Anzu up with my brother for good?

Kohari: I'm not going to spoil the ending. I'm not even sure what the ending will be like.

Mokuba: Oh. He needs a girl.

Kohari: How well we all know.

Mokuba: Why is he never around for the ending commentary?

Kohari: Because he's a butthole who can't stand me long enough to tell his loving fans good-bye.

Kaiba: Ahem!

Kohari: Eep! I mean...uh...Review, please. Byes!


	14. The Big Night

Darkness and Inspiration 

Mokuba: Hi! Guess what? I get to do the commentary. Why, you may ask? What happened to Kohari? Well, she's a little...tied up right now.

Kohari: -tied to a chair in a dark room, trying to scream her lungs out for help-

Mokuba: It was all his idea. –points to Kaiba-

Kaiba: She won't be troubling anyone for a while.

Mokuba: Oh, well. Here goes 14!

Chapter 14

There had been a lot of talk when the "big guy" came in. Most of it about business. Anzu sat staring at the silverware, eager for dinner to start and for the real party to begin.

She finally got her wish. They eventually grew bored of hearing each others' success stories and bragging about it, and they decided to move on to the celebration. It was the alliances' fifth anniversary, so there was quite a cause to celebrate.

They went into an even bigger room, with a buffet table and a whole lot of other tables. As well as a dance floor. The time for food would come later. Kaiba grabbed a drink, and Anzu followed him to where he decided to stand in a dark corner, trying his best to seclude himself from the group. 'He needs to go and have some fun,' Anzu thought to herself.

"Come dance with me," she begged playfully, pulling lightly on his arm in the direction of the dance floor. The slow music played gracefully.

"No," he refused flatly, and drank some of the (is he old enough for this?) champagne he held in his glass. Anzu sighed, giving up and leaning against the wall as well.

A French business manager happened to see a certain girl, and thought her gorgeous. "Qui est-ce?" he asked his friend, who was drinking a glass of water, to play it safe, beside him. His friend shrugged. He, the one who had wondered about our dear Anzu, watched her head off the extensive beverages table. He followed her.

Anzu was surprised when a boy around Kaiba's age appeared beside her. "Bonjour, mademoiselle," he greeted charmingly. He wasn't all that bad looking. Brown hair of the hottest style, a good body for his work, and very nice, it appeared. "Quelle heur est-il?"

"Bonjour," she responded, smiling. "Il est..." She checked her watch. "Neuf heures moins le quart." She went back to what she was doing. He didn't stop there.

"Ah. Parle vous francais?"

"Oui. Un peu."

"Je m'appelle Marc. Et toi?"

She looked back at him. "Moi? Je m'appelle Anzu." She tried to ignore him and keep her mind on Seto. But he didn't give up.

"Ca va?"

"Ca va bien. Et toi?"

"Moi aussi."

Anzu looked anxiously over at where Seto was standing. He didn't look like he had moved an inch. Marc noticed this.

"Ah. C'est ton copain?"

"Non. C'est un copain. Au revior."

"A bientot, mademoiselle," he called out as she rushed to join her employer. He was now quite attached to her. He wanted her for himself. And he's one of those men that ALWAYS get what they want.

Anzu tried in vain to get Kaiba to talk to her. He only ignored her. A good song that she really wanted to dance to came on, but he still denied her his hand. Marc arrived at this point, not caring that Seto was there.

"Care to dance, mademoiselle Anzu?" he requested, offering her a hand.

"You speak English?!" she cried out, amazed. She thought that he only knew French.

"Duh. I believe you are a little eager to show off your talent on the dance floor?" he persuasively egged her on, willing her to go with him. She glanced at Kaiba.

"Do you mind, Kaiba?" she asked him.

"Why would I?" That was permission enough for Marc.

"Come. You needn't spend your time wastefully conversing with those who scorn you." He took her reluctant hand and led her out to where the other couples were moving their feet. As they danced, he tried to seduce her into giving up Kaiba Corp.

"How would you like to work for me?" he began, slipping his hands around her waist. "Just to quit Kaiba Corp. and run away to me?"

"No thank you," she politely declined. She was starting to feel uncomfortable around him. He wasn't so charming as she had at first thought him.

"I can pay you twice what he does. And appreciate you far better." He saw her eyes drift away, and he knew he had hit a weak spot. "I see how he hates you. Why stay where you aren't welcomed?" The conversation went somewhat like that.

"You don't need to work where you are seen by everyone as inferior. Where you're scorned. I can give you what you want. Appreciation, attention, status. Isn't that what you wish?" At this, she took his hands off of her.

"No. I'm happy where I am at Kaiba Corp. Thank you for your offer, but no thanks. And this dance is over." She furiously went back so Seto, unaware of his smirk and scheming look. No one had ever resisted Marc, and he was beginning to enjoy the challenge. But he knew that somehow, she WOULD be his. No matter what it took.

"What happened?" Kaiba asked, heartlessly, for it was more out of why she looked so freaked out than that he actually cared.

"Nothing. Everything's fine," she lied. In truth, Marc was actually beginning to frighten her. She vowed to herself to stick by Seto's side for the rest of the night.

The time came for dinner. Coincidentally, they were moved closer to the head of the table, where Kaiba was right beside the "big man" himself. Unfortunately, that placed Anzu beside Marc. She stayed silent for the majority of the meal, while Kaiba and Mr. Mabushe, as he was called, discussed recent research.

The conversation turned to her. "So, Kaiba, my boy, you've found yourself a girlfriend, have you? And a cute one, at that."

Kaiba answered for her. "No. She's just my personal assistant."

The big guy dragged her into a discussion about how Kaiba was taking care of himself, what work was being done, and such. Seto decided to divert it from the already flustered Anzu and announced that they were developing a duel disk that tutored children how to play.

"Voice activated, eh?"

It was a little after eleven o'clock when it finally ended. As Kaiba walked Anzu out to the limo, she, grasping his arm, leaned sleepily on his shoulder, hardly able to walk from the excitement and in her tired state. After all, young girls need their rest.

What was interesting was that Kaiba didn't object. Little did the pair know that a pair of jealous, blue French eyes watched the scene, hungry for our little heroine.

Kohari: -gasps as tape is removed from her mouth- Thank you!

Mokuba: I got bored without you to do the commentary. I think the readers would prefer you close it out, anyway, since it's your fic.

Kohari: Okay. I look forward to your reviews. To be honest, they're the highlight of my weekends. I really hope you decide to let me know what you think of this stuff. And-

Mokuba: -puts tape back on her mouth- Sorry. You were getting annoying again. No wonder Seto hates you. Byes, readers.

PS: The words exchanged by Marc and Anzu that were French are translated as follows.

Hello, miss. What time is it?

Hello. It is...quarter to nine.

Ah. You speak French?

Yes. A little.

My name is Marc. And you?

Me? My name's Anzu.

Things are going?

Things are going well. And you?

Me also.

Ah. He is your boyfriend?

No. He's a friend. Bye.

See you soon, miss!


	15. Aftermath Visitors

Darkness and Inspiration 

Kohari: Well, I'm sorry. To tell the truth, I haven't written a chapter in...about a month. Yeah. A month. They were already uploaded, and I just updated once a week. I'll try to get better about that. But-

Mokuba: Kohari...

Kohari: Alright, alright. I'm about to end it. Anyway, I'd like to advertise-

Mokuba: -warningly- Kohari...

Kohari: Shut up, Mokuba, I'm getting to it. Now-

Kaiba: -threateningly- What did you say to my brother?

Kohari: -surprised/scared- Eep! –gets quiet-

Kaiba: That's what I thought.

Chapter 15

It had been a few days since that night. Neither Téa nor Seto had said anything about it, especially to each other, and answered simply when asked how it had gone. But, as it usually happens when things are wanted kept secret, it had leaked out to the city. The first few days were torture for poor Téa. But eventually the teasing was silenced, and she suspected it had to do with Joey. At least the jocks weren't teasing her so much anymore.

Ms. Sigmon was very polite about the party/date thing. She was quite a lot nicer to her than a lot of the other workers. The workload wasn't so heavy as Téa thought it should've been for what she was getting paid. But she wasn't exactly complaining.

While Téa was busy in the lab doing a few errands and checking on some things for Kaiba, the phone rang at Ms. Michelle's desk. She put the speaker on hold, a large, evil grin on her face and wandered up to Kaiba's office. She cracked open the door and poked her head in. "Mr. Kaiba, you have a call on line 5."

"Tell them I'm busy," he responded without looking up from his keyboard, fingers rapidly dancing around on the keys.

"I think you may want to talk to them," she smirked meaningfully, then flipped her hair and closed the door quietly. Intrigued, he picked up the phone and pressed a button, tucking the receiver between his neck and collarbone so he could continue with his work.

"Make it quick. I'm quite busy."

"Kaiba, buddy, how's it going? That's no way to greet an old friend!" came the voice on the other end of the line. Seto immediately stopped typing. "You're a little quiet. Surprised to hear from me?"

"Yes, actually. What do you want?" our favorite CEO demanded.

"Look, I was coming into the neighborhood, and, hm, I wanted to say hi."

"That can't be it."

"We need to talk some business, partner. Think you could send someone to pick me up at the airport? Save me the trouble of having to hire a...(here he coughed)...rental?"

"What time?"

And so the arrangements were made. Kaiba resumed his normal routine, not sure he was all that eager for this...friend...to visit.

"Well, I think that's it, Téa," the foreman announced, dropping the last crate. She had stayed a little while longer to help with the moving of the shipments of something they were doing at the time. Classified, so she didn't know what. But it wasn't like she had anything else to do in Kaiba's office, right?

She didn't want to risk meeting Ms. Michelle on the way back (Who would? The girl's creepy. Oh, I forgot to describe her to you. I will later, 'kay?), so she took the back stairs. Silently, she snuck through the exit on the top floor and regained her composure. As she reached the office, something told her not to touch the doorknob. Hesitantly, she stared at it. What was wrong with her? This was ridiculous. Slowly, she closed her fingers around it and walked in.

As soon as she did, she knew why her instinct had told her to stay away. She fearfully shut the door, knowing she was trapping herself. Kaiba stood up, the guest in the chair in front of her desk doing so as well.

"I believe you've already met M. Marc Garcon, one of our close business partners," he introduced his guest. It was someone she didn't want to see right now and had been having nightmares over since their meeting. As he strolled over to her, she felt like he was undressing her with his eyes.

"Yes," Marc replied, taking her hand. "It's a pleasure to see you again, mademoiselle." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingertips. To her discontent, he released it a little more sluggishly than she would've hoped. There was a look of contempt in Kaiba's eyes, though none noticed. They were the only three in the room.

Marc turned back to Kaiba. "As to the proposal, what do you think, dear friend?"

"Proposal? I'm not sure I understand you, Garcon," Kaiba answered.

"What do you want for her?" Marc asked, referring to Téa, and she knew that his decision would decide her future. Sure, he didn't own her, but he was in charge of any transfer in the business she was involved in. Hey, there were advantages to reading contracts, even if the things you signed to weren't necessarily beneficial.

"For Gardner here?" Kaiba gestured to his assistant. Though he didn't show it, or any expression at all, he saw the scared look in her eyes. She was terrified to go with Marc to France.

"Of course. I've noticed that she's quite an asset. Never, in all my visits, have I seen Kaiba Corp. in such high and enthusiastic spirit. I'll pay any price for her transfer. Just name it."

Téa shook her head slightly, not enough for Marc to catch, but she hoped that Kaiba could glimpse it. She prayed that he would refuse, that he wouldn't let her fall into such evil-appearing hands. Kaiba appeared to debate this for a moment, and then answered.

"A tempting offer, Garcon," he started, and Téa felt that it was all over. He was letting her go. Her eyes fell to the floor. "But." At this word, she looked up. There was hope yet. "I decline."

Téa felt like celebrating, but kept it to herself. Marc on the other hand, looked simply outraged.

"Come! Surely she can't be that valuable. Just name your price, and I'll take her off your hands. It's obvious you don't want her around!"

"It's like you said, Garcon," Kaiba sneered as he sat back down, ignoring the hand that had been slapped upon his desk. "Never, in all my short time here, have I seen the moral of my employees so pleasing. Along with that boost, the work quality has also increased, and I truly believe that it is all thanks to Gardner here." Could she see a small smile? "I'm afraid with such talent on my hands, I cannot afford to give it up, Garcon."

"What do you think, mademoiselle?" Garcon addressed Téa, cupping her chin in his hand forcing her to look at him. "Wouldn't you rather come to where the opportunities and appreciation are a lot more...plentiful? Isn't that what you want?" She couldn't answer. She didn't need to.

"Garcon, you're distressing one of the most precious of my staff, and you've worn out your welcome. Please leave," Kaiba barked, maintaining a coolness where Téa would've cracked.

Marc glared at him in a way that clearly told him that their partnership was kaput. "Fine. But you will regret this," he threatened, walking out the office. In his eyes was a look that unmistakably said, "No one refuses Marc Garcon."

----------------------------------------

Kohari: Ooooh. Scary.

Mokuba: What's gonna happen next?

Kohari: Can't tell you that. The readers are gonna have to review for you to find out.

Mokuba: Please review! I wanna find out what's gonna happen!

Kohari: CYL!


	16. Resignation Conversation

Darkness and Inspiration  
  
Chapter 16 

"I'm sorry you had to witness such an idiotic display, Gardner," Kaiba apologized gruffly, organizing some random papers on his desk. Téa had been frozen in the same position for some minutes after Garcon's exit. She regained her normal self.

"I'm just glad you didn't make me go with him," she admitted, blushing. He looked up at her, and she wasn't sure she liked the expression. What kind of a glance was it?

"You didn't appear all that enthusiastic to go. And no matter how much I want to get rid of you, I'd never force you to transfer to a company where you felt harassed. To be honest, I don't like that Garcon person myself," Kaiba was now back to the usual scenario of typing, designing a new who-knows-what for the company.

Téa dropped her eyes to the carpet. Was that comment supposed to mean something? That he really did hate her? For some reason, she felt the burn of tears threatening to flood her eyes. "Thank you," she told him, "for doing that for me." She knew her voice betrayed her, and before any further embarrassment could jeopardize her pride, she left, no alteration in her gait, closing the door softly behind her.

Kaiba stared for a second at where she had stood, temporary guilt consuming him. But it went away after a moment, and he resumed his activities. What did he care about what she felt? He had done a lot more for her than she'd ever even think to thank him for.

Téa wandered down to Ms. Sigmon's desk, desperate for someone to talk to. "Are you alright, honey?" the secretary asked, concerned, but the girl only nodded.

"I'm fine," she mumbled. She decided that she didn't want to converse with anyone right now. She'd be of more help in the lab. That's where she headed.

"Ah, Téa!" the head chemist called out to her as she came in. "We're just testing the new disk! Wanna come see its debut?" Grateful for something joyful to do, she agreed, and pressed her nose to the safety glass. Two kids were in a stadium, about to commence battle.

After a few trial runs, even this display became boring. The experiments were the only things scheduled to be carried out for the day, so she just sat down on one of the plastic chairs, observing the lab technicians take notes. She crossed her left leg over her right, and rested her chin in her right hand, arm on knee.

"This isn't too fun," she thought aloud, in a sort of whispering trance. She remembered how much fun she had had with Kaiba, on the date, and at the meeting. Fun she never would've had had she not done Mokuba the favor or lost her job at the restaurant/accepted the job at Kaiba Corp. She had never once regretted coming, it had all been a great and wonderful experience for her. But now...she was almost having second thoughts. If Kaiba really hated her, did that mean she should quit? Spare him the trouble of having to put up with her?

"Maybe I should resign..." she thought audibly, keeping her voice down. "Maybe that'd make everyone happy..."

No one was now paying attention to her. They had all accepted her excuse of feeling a little tired. A hand fell upon her shoulder from behind. "I would think we would all prefer you didn't," a voice accompanied it. Téa turned around to see none other than Kaiba.

"Oh...hey," she greeted him, still in a sort of trance. She shifted her eyes back to the other employees.

"You look like you need someone to chat with," he commented, surprising her. "Get up," he ordered, and, taking her free hand, pulled her dazed self to her feet. "I think we have something to discuss."

Without any resistance, she followed him, almost being dragged, back to his office. A few curious stares from the other workers pursued them, but neither cared at this point. She was tugged into the room and the door was closed. He leaned against the part of the desk that faced her, picking up a manilla folder and organizing a few things while he talked to her.

"What is it that's bothering you?" he asked as he went throught it. He wasn't good with making eye contact.

"N-nothing," she stammered. It was a lie. But what could she say? He threw her a glance that made her feel like he was well aware that she was fibbing. Silence ensued for a little while, but he didn't press her to speak. 'I'm gonna come clean. It's time I told him anyway,' she convinced herself. "Well..." She had his full attention.

Ms. Michelle interrupted on the intercom (could you call it that?). "Mr. Kaiba, someone wants to talk to you."

Kaiba sighed and turned around to pick up the phone again. How many people were going to request an audience with him today? They exchanged a few words, Téa remaining quiet the entire time, resisting the urge to eavesdrop. Eventually, he hung up. "Go to the lobby," he commanded her.

"What? But..." she protested, but he shot her a look that demanded to be obeyed. "Okay..." As she was leaving, he came, too, obviously going to escort her down there. Not that she was complaining...but she wasn't too thrilled, either.

The elevator dinged as they reached the bottom, and a carefree and familiar voice greeted her upon her entry into the lobby.

"Anzu! Hey, how's it going?!" (Sorry, I keep switching between names, but it just sounds more like something they'd say...)

"Joey?" The whole gang was here. She rushed over to them, and Kaiba watched the whole meeting from the counter on the front desk, ignoring Ms. Michelle's attempts to start a conversation.

"Why didn't you tell us you got a job here?" Wheeler asked, amazed and proud of his friend, even though he hated Kaiba's guts.

"I'm impressed, Téa," Yugi confessed truthfully, making her blush again.

"Yeah. It's not exactly easy to get a job here, ya know," Tristan pointed out.

She spilled. She left out about the dates and meetings, but she told them how she got fired from her old job and how she had been offered one here, and all that she had done in the ways of work. The easy life, they all agreed.

"Eh, I never liked that old restaurant anyway. Food's too greasy," Joey commented in regards to her being fired.

"That's why you said you liked it when we first started going," Tristan contradicted playfully (NOT DIRTY!), causing an argument.

Kaiba observed it all, Ms. Michelle taking the hint that he didn't want to talk. He almost wanted to smile. Téa forgot that he was even there. She talked with her buddies, ignoring him completely. Right now, it didn't matter; he preferred it that way, not exactly wanting to join in the little group. After a while, he left, leaving a message at the desk. No one noticed but a coveting Ms. Michelle.

Finally, it occurred to Téa where she needed to be. She said good-bye to her friends, and was passing the front counter when she was informed that she need not return to work for the rest of the day. Stunned, she nevertheless rushed up to Kaiba's office to find it...empty. That wasn't like him. She was a little sad.

She returned to the lobby, a little relieved. Prior to her friends' arrival, she had almost let loose a big secret. A dangerous one. They all put Kaiba Corp. out of their minds for the day and left for one of their favorite hang-outs, happy to be together again for the first time in a long time after she'd been hired, and not thinking any more about Kaiba's mysterious disappearance.


	17. So Much for the Two of Us

**Darkness and Inspiration**  
Chapter 17

Kaiba hung up his trademark jacket/trenchcoat on the coat tree as he entered the mansion, pausing to slip off his shoes before he entered the living room.

"You're home early," Mokuba commented, reclining on a couch, feet resting on the armrest, head against a gargantuan pillow, playing some newNintendoDSgame, probably fresh off the assembly lines.

"Hm." There really wasn't anything to say.

"Hey, Seto!" His little brother snapped off the game (He didn't save…), and sat up straight. "Let's do something together!"

"Urgh. Mokuba, we've already 'hung out' this week." He didn't bother to hide his disgust with the word.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but I really wanna learn how to play tennis!" Mokuba was, by now, right in front of Seto, who was still in the doorframe.

"What's there to learn? You just hit a ball over the net with a fancy racket." Kaiba tried to get around the younger sibling, who just moved in his way again, this time with the famous, and dreaded, irresistible puppy-dog eyes.

"Please?"

"No!"

The less mature of the two started to sniff, going into a fake cry that was very convincing. Seto always fell for this. "But-but…it'll…be really…funnnn…I just thought my big brother would want to…spend…time with meeeee!" He was careful to hide his face so that Seto wouldn't see him laugh.

"Fine!" Seto surrendered angrily when he couldn't take it any more. "We'll go!"

"Yay!"

"Now get your stuff."

-Scene change-Yugi and Téa-

They had a whole court to themselves, hitting the ball back and forth.

-Flashback-

"Um, Téa?" Yugi started, blushing.

"Hm?" (Téa). They were walking down the sidewalk, not really going much of anywhere. The arcade can be boring, too, sometimes. All eyes were on Yugi…

"Can I ask you something?" Yugi's face was now red as a beet. It was so funny.

"Of course. What?" She was such a ditz at times.

"Would you…um…would…you…STOP LAUGHING YOU GUYS!" Joey and Tristan had burst into snickers, and were now laughing full power.

"Ignore them, Yugi. What were you gonna tell me?" They stopped as the others went on, grasping each other's shoulders for balance.

"Uh…it's…really stupid."

"No, it's not. Tell me." How was it that he could fall under her spell so easily that she unknowingly wove?

"Will you…go out with me?" He let it out, and the two up front stopped, surprised. "You know…on a…you know…date?" Momentary silence followed.

Joey, thinking this was a private moment, said, "Well, Tristan, what's say you and I go have a duel?"

"Yeah, I hear the mall's got a new arena," came the reply.

"Let's go." They left. Yugi was a little disappointed. He had wanted Joey to be his moral support. Yami had remained silent this whole time.

"Sure, Yugi," Téa answered. "When?"

"Um…is…right…now…okay?"

"Yeah! Come on! Let's go!" She took hold of his arm, causing him to blush deeper. "Where we going?"

"I was thinking…we could…play some tennis?"

-End Flashback-

To be honest, it had taken Yugi forever to get in here. He hadn't known what he was going to do if she had said no. Reservations at this court were hard for middle-class people like him to get except days in advance. For someone like Kaiba…it would be a breeze.

"Seto, you're not playing right!" They heard a complaint from the next court over. They jogged over to the fence to see…

"Come ON, Seto!" Mokuba was pulling, in vain, Seto toward their court. He hadn't budged.

"Hey, Mokuba!" Téa waved at them. Yugi wished she hadn't. He had wanted it to be just the two of them…

"Téa! Hey!" He called back. Seto did/said nothing.

"Wanna play a match with us?" She asked them.

"Sure! Come on, Seto!"

Yugi sighed. So much for just the two of them.

They doubled up, Yugi and Téa, versus the Kaiba brothers. No ref.

"I'll serve first!" Yugi volunteered, taking one of the fuzzy green (snot-colored) balls and gently tossing it up into the air. As it came down, it made contact with his red racket, speeding toward the other end of the court.

A figure leaned against a fence nearby, looking on with amusement. The four players were unaware to his presence, and that was how he wanted it.

-

Who would win this little game? And who WAS that guy on the fence?

Stay tuned!

NOTE: I am so sorry. I haven't updated in like, forever. I've got like two more chapters typed up for this one, so I'll get them up ASAP. Everything hunky dory okie-okie? Don't ask where that came from, cuz I dunno. And this is one of the ones I'm gonna cut, see my bio for more details. Tootlukers!


	18. Game, Set, Match?

**Darkness and Inspiration**  
Chapter 18

"Ah!" Téa returned the ball back to Kaiba's side, nearly falling as it left her side of the court. Yugi praised her as she regained composure. The tennis ball sped toward the elder Kaiba brother, Mokuba unable to reach it in time. Seto stood still as the ball zoomed past him, an inch from his racket-arm.

"Aw, Seto! You coulda got that!" Mokuba whined as the two at the other end celebrated, also trying to suppress their giggles.

The match went on, Kaiba finally getting fed up with Yugi's winning and playing to the best of his ability, which was pretty awesome, seeing as he didn't seem the athletic type.

"You've got…skills…Kaiba…" Téa panted as they switched sides. They were all somewhat dripping with sweat, the score tied.

"Hn." Kaiba shrugged off her compliment, taking the ball in his hand.

"Come on! Serve it, Seto!" Mokuba cried out impatiently.

A glint came into Kaiba's eye. Tossing the ball into the air, he served it, sending the projectile straight at Yugi too swiftly for him to return it. The King of Games dodged quickly, barely avoiding getting knocked out.

"Seto!" Mokuba scolded. "What're you doing!"

"Yugi, are you okay?" Téa rushed to her 'boyfriend's' aid. Seto couldn't help but feel a little jealous, even if he didn't show it.

The sinister eyes from the fence sparkled with amusement. It had been obvious that Kaiba wasn't really going to hit Yugi. Even if he had, it wouldn't have hurt.

"Time to get serious, Yugi," Kaiba told him.

"Uh…yeah…right." He then changed. Yami came out. "Ready to lose…Kaiba?"

"Hm. I highly doubt that'll happen in your lifetime, pharaoh."

"We'll see."

The game intensified, the shots becoming more and more dangerous. Téa and Mokuba were now out of the game, as the other two were preoccupied with playing against one another. The girl and little Kaiba tried as hard as they could to stay out of their way.

But they couldn't be 'eliminated' forever. Mokuba took a shot at the ball, tired of being left out. Téa hit it as hard as she could, right between the Kaiba brothers, scoring. She had won the game.

While her 'team' was celebrating, a sudden clapping coming from the fence startled them. Téa gasped. Kaiba's eyes narrowed as the figure approached them.

"Just as I'd expect," it announced, "from my future employee."

"What are you after, Garcon?" Kaiba demanded, furious. Nobody had ever seen him this way.

"What do you think, Kaiba, buddy?" Turning to Téa, he said, "We meet again, mademoiselle." He approached Téa and kissed her hand once again, angering Yugi as well. Téa herself didn't seem all that enthusiastic, either.

"What the h-ll are you doing to my girlfriend!" Yugi came back out, shouting something that no one had ever heard come out of his mouth before.

"Yugi…" Téa whispered.

"Don't worry…um…Yugi. I'm not going to take her from you…yet," Marc threatened. "How about a game, Kaiba? To settle disputes?"

A moment of silence followed.

"Mokuba, go get some drinks," Kaiba commanded his younger brother.

"But…"

"Now." He was frightening when he was ticked off. Mokuba was too afraid to protest.

"O-okay." He ran off to buy some sodas.

"Téa, maybe we should go, too," Yugi suggested, now calm again, and sensing major hostility.

"You go. I have to stay."

Yugi was quiet for a minute, debating. He didn't want to see whatever it was that happened, but he may be needed. Also, he didn't want Téa to be around if things got ugly, which they might, seeing as Mokuba was sent off.

"Um…but…" Someone had to make sure Mokuba didn't get into any trouble anyway…and Téa was there. If Kaiba needed help, even if he wouldn't admit it, she could come and get him. "Okay." He took off to find Mokuba.

Téa seated herself on a nearby bench, gazing on with worry as Kaiba accepted the challenge, praying that Seto won. She knew he was good, but from the look on Marc's face, and the rumors, the Frenchman was better.

'This doesn't look good…' she thought.

"Prepare yourself, Kaiba!" Marc threatened, pointing his racket in an intimidating manner at her boss. "You WILL lose! I'll make you regret that you didn't accept my previous offer."

"Whatever," came the nonchalant response.

"You could've benefited from that offer, but now, it looks like I'll get what I want…for FREE!"

"Shut up and serve, Garcon."

Marc, infuriated by the order, tossed the ball into the air and sent it flying swiftly at Kaiba.

Téa gasped. This guy wasn't kidding. He had skills. And more than enough to whoop the pants off of Kaiba.

"The game's not over." Kaiba picked up the ball from where it had been flung into the fence after hitting right inside the line.

"Bring it on."


End file.
